


Peep's A-Z Headcanons

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: A-Z, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: I played the A-Z headcanon game on my tumblr awhile back, this is just the collection of those requests.





	1. Aizen

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On his partner, he loves their mouth, their lips, their smile, the sweet things they say. On himself he likes his hands; all that they can create and destroy, all the pleasure and pain they can bring. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He can change gears rapidly between gentle and punishing without much in between. It just depends on his mood and how he wants his partner to feel at the moment. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

For him there will be essentially no risk, but for his partner? Putting them on the edge is his favorite thing. They’d better be prepared to kiss their comfort zone goodbye because he’s not having fun unless he’s pushing them out of it. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

The important thing is that his  _partner_  thinks he can go on forever. So he can test their mental limits and judge when they tap out. He has higher than average stamina, and can prolong it even further by changing pace, taking strategic breaks, etc. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’ll be up for hours after sex. It’s a low-key kind of vulnerability to fall asleep right after and he can’t have that. So as his partner drifts off, he’ll get up and work for awhile, probably until they wake up so they don’t even get to sleep next to him. 


	2. Akon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

If his normal temperament is laid back, he’s positively immoveable after sex. All he wants is to have a smoke and a chat with his partner. Then cuddles and sleep. Showers can wait until tomorrow.

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

There’s a sarcastic edge to his humor that never goes away. He can’t go very long without making a snarky comment. Every minute of his work day is so uptight and stressful, he likes to take it easy with his partner and have a little fun for once.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

The above mentioned snark has a quietly romantic backdrop. His deeper feelings are evident in his eyes, his gentle touches, and lingering kisses. Neither invalidates or covers up the other, they evidence how comfortable and happy he is to show all aspects of himself to his partner.


	3. Byakuya

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Byakuya is serious about everything every minute of every day of his god damn life. That doesn’t mean his cold and rigid all the time though, in fact it means he takes the emotional and physical aspects of sex as seriously as everything else in his life. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

At first he thought he wouldn’t like oral in any aspect (a little too undignified) but then he went down on his partner for the first time and was hooked. Watching them orgasm while he isn’t distracted by his own pleasure is a profound experience.

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual describes him to a tee. He can go  _agonizingly_  slow if he’s in the mood. He’s mastered the slow-and-hard stroke so his partner can get maximum benefit. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He likes to experiment with positions, but that’s about it. He has a copy of the kama sutra (a wedding gift) that he makes good use of, writing notes in the margins of the poses he’s tried. If his partner wants to experiment with anything more dramatic they’ll probably get some pushback. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Stress lowers his sex drive and unfortunately, he’s stressed a lot. He might go several weeks without sex before he realizes it. Then there might be a spell of several nights in a row where he wants it. So if his partner counts on him to initiate, they’re in store for an inconsistent sex life. However, if they initiate more regularly he will do his best to be accommodating. 


	4. Ginjo

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

After a good rough romp he’ll massage his partner’s sore spots with a healthy dose of teasing. Then whether they’re drifting off to sleep or redressing to head out again, he’ll keep a hand on them until all the feel-good chemicals have settled. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He has a lot of emotional walls up because of everything that’s happened in his life, one too many betrayals (both received and executed.) But he knows how to act the part. In the heat of the moment his partner might believe that he’s being vulnerable… until later when the haze settles and they realize that’s not quite right. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He would much rather receive. He’ll give, but really only on special occasions and more as foreplay than anything else. At least he’s appreciative when receiving, stroking his partner’s hair and stuttering out constant praise. 

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Average length but noteworthy girth. He has nice skin in general, including on his dick, so that oral he enjoys so much goes smoothly. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

That smirk? Men with low sex drives don’t smirk like that. You don’t develop a clear, silent, across-the-room signal for sex like that if you don’t use it on the daily. 


	5. Grimmjow

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

While he spends very little time in any particular position (too much wrestling around) he prefers variations on doggy style. It gives the most control and most reward when they struggle.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

In his room. With the door locked. Or maybe out in the desert somewhere miles away from everyone else. While he can enjoy it other places he’s not going to let loose unless he feels secure.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Nothing gets him going more than knowing his partner is a powerful force of nature, but they willingly submit to him because they recognize him as their king. And he loves hearing them moan it most of all.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

It depends on his partner, really. If they can put up a good fight he can go as long as they can. But if he can get them pinned down where he can just go at it, he might only last a few minutes.


	6. Isane

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

For herself she’s fond of her neck and collar; it’s part of the reason she keeps her hair cut short, it’s one of the only parts of her she’s proud to show off. On her partner she fixates on the area just below their breasts or pectorals, the soft skin and the edge of their ribcage where every their breath is magnified. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

She’s so attentive that her partner often feels they’re the only person in the world. She learns all of their body’s quirks and exploits them for maximum benefit. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Her own imagination is her worst enemy here. One stray comment, an allusion to a whisper of a suggestion of sex from someone she’s interested in will send her mind reeling into a fantasy. Direct expressions of interest only make it worse. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

While she’s a bit shy about receiving, she has no qualms about giving. She even gets a hair sadistic, holding her partner’s hips down and teasing where they’re most sensitive to prolong their orgasms until they’re shaking. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Very, very quiet. Practically silent. But that doesn’t mean it’s hard to gauge her state of mind. Her face is extremely expressive and she tends to writhe around when she gets close, so it’s easy to tell when things are going right. 


	7. Kenpachi

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He cums with a lot of… er… force. So sometimes if he means to cum on his partner’s belly it also gets on their chest and possibly their face. He has to be careful when he masturbates laying down. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

I’m not sure if Kenpachi knows how to keep secrets. He’s so up front with all aspects of himself, including the dirty aspects. If he feels something or wants something he’s just going to say it. No filter. 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

As much as he loves wrestling around, his absolute favorite is against a wall. As strong as he is, it’s a more versatile position for him than for most. He can lift and pin his partner with ease, even up to his shoulders for oral against the wall. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

While he can be impersonal during casual sex, if he’s with a true significant other he’ll show some vulnerability and even some softness. His instinctive approach to sex is very rough and primal but with his body pressed against theirs there’s no mistaking the deeper emotional connection. 

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

The higher the risk the better. Sex isn’t really satisfying unless he comes away bleeding. But he gets a little flaky when it comes to trying new things. He knows what works for him and can be a little stubborn about changing the formula. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Toys are a foreign concept to him until his partner introduces them. He could have been a bachelor forever and never touched anything more cavalier than lotion as lube. Depending on how his partner approaches it, he could get into using their toys on them, or as a way to enhance what they already do. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

It’s constant. Sex and fighting are wired so similarly in his brain that they’re almost interchangeable. So if he’s had a lot of good fights recently he might be as needy, but a dry spell fighting means he wants a lot more action in the bedroom. 

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

What can I say, Kenpachi’s a big guy with a big personality. It makes sense that his dick would be proportionately large. He’s not a monster, though. He knows by now to take it easy while his partner gets used to him. There’s a lengthwise scar on the shaft. He can’t feel anything on the scar tissue itself, but the skin around it is extra sensitive.


	8. Kensei

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Anyone who puts in the work to have abs is gonna be super proud of them and Kensei is no exception. In contrast, he likes his partner to have some softness, especially around their ass and thighs.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s had a fair few casual partners and one or two long-term relationships in the past. While he was never shy, he used to be kind of clumsy, kind of barreling through. Over the years he’s learned to finesse like a pro. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

While most of the time you’ll find him standing with his partner on the edge of the bed (face up or face down, both are great) he’s w e a k to his partner riding him. He loves grabbing their thighs and thrusting up into them, but he’s slow to admit how much he likes it. (He doesn’t have to. It’s obvious.)

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He’s more than a little paranoid so he’s only going to be comfortable doing it in his own space. If he doesn’t have to share a house with other people he likes to spread out to the living room, the kitchen, etc. as long as the front door is locked.

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He loves manhandling his partner in the process of going down on them. He’ll hold their hips down, or lift their hips up to his face so he can control and pleasure them at the same time. Reciprocating can be… intimidating, so he doesn’t expect it often. That just means he’s that much more appreciative when he receives.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.) 

He’s… a little stubborn. A little stuck in his ways. He won’t be the one to suggest trying new things. However, he’s so eager to please his partner that he’ll usually cave to any request (after an obligatory dose of grumbling.) 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He makes low, deep sounds that don’t carry far. Grunts and moans and short curses under his breath. More noise is going to come from the bed creaking or the headboard slamming against the wall. 

 

 


	9. Lisa

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Lisa likes to be on top, so any variation of cowgirl/reverse cowgirl. And as she will gladly demonstrate, there are a lot of variations.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

… do you… are you serious? The list of kinks she doesn’t have would be shorter. She loves to experiment. Catch her going to bdsm conventions to sit in on panels and learn about new niches to try. She thinks she’s “not a pervert” because she doesn’t stare and mouth-breathe at strangers. And obviously if she can find a community for something it isn’t “abnormal” right? Right?

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Oh geez. She has… a footlocker full. She probably beta tests new toys for manufacturers. Like she has so many that she’ll pull a box out of the back of a drawer and not remember when she bought it. At least two are going to be used per session whether with her partner or going solo.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

As much as she likes to verbally tease in public, In the bedroom she actually doesn’t have a lot of patience for teasing. She does enough for healthy foreplay, but then she’d rather get into the thick of it.

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

The school uniform she wears during the arrancar arc is (surprisingly) not fetish related. She, like Shinji, was doing some undercover work at a local high school trying to befriend a student who could see ghosts. She tended to keep it on after school because once she takes her clothes off at the end of the day, they tend to stay off, and poor Ichigo wouldn’t have been able to handle her prancing around the warehouse in her underwear.


	10. Mashiro

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She’s very proud of her body in general, especially her booty. She does lots of squats to keep it shapely so her hyper metabolism doesn’t flatten it out again. Her favorite part of her partner is their arms- best for hugging and cuddles after all. 

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

She spends a lot of time shaving, and not just keeping her legs silky smooth. She goes through phases with shaping her pubic hair, sometimes keeping a landing strip or a triangle or even a heart shape until she gets bored and tries something new. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Try to tell me she is not a Certified Brat. A lot of her childish behavior is affected bleed-over from her bedroom activities. She loves being taken care of, and her partner spoils her rotten. What else are they supposed to do when she enjoys spankings so much they cease to be a punishment?

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

She’s a monster during oral, as her thighs can easily crush skulls. So if her partner wants to go down on her she needs to be partially restrained. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Off the damn charts. She has seemingly unlimited energy and can think of few better ways to burn it off. If her partner has trouble keeping up, it’s best to research other outlets to wear her out so she doesn’t get too frustrated. 


	11. Shinji

 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

His biggest, cheesiest, most smug grin comes out after sex. He’ll cuddle up to his partner and just smile like the king of the world. He likes to share a shower after sex but it’s hard to call that aftercare because it usually results in shower sex…

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s low-key obsessed with zettai ryoiki. (Not the word I was looking for, but I think it means essentially what I mean. I was looking for an English word from the 20s.) It’s the space between a skirt hem and tall stockings. This also applies to the space between long gloves and dress sleeves. On himself he’s most fond of his mouth. Mostly for what he can do with it rather than how it looks.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He has a very short recovery time, so he can cum often but not very much volume.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

His infamous tongue ring isn’t the only piercing he’s ever had. Around the same time he thought it was a good idea to get his dick pierced… a couple times. They didn’t stay long. He got a little too rowdy a little too early and they came out in a bad way. There are scars.

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s had quite an array of partners over the years, more so in recent years. So he’s learned a lot firsthand and picked up more than a few tricks along the way. His “smooth” talking either has people thinking he’s a sex god in disguise, or a complete ham. In reality he’s somewhere in the middle.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

For most of his life he’s casual and cavalier about sex, using all the aforementioned banter as a sort of emotional wall too keep things fun and stop them getting too serious. Even in a serious relationship he’d rather keep things light and fun in bed, but once he’s really in love that deeper side will show through occasionally.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

If his stress level is anything above a long day at the office but below running for his life, he almost always has to jack off before he can sleep at night (if he doesn’t have a bedmate.) The stress builds up in his body and he’ll just lay there thinking a mile a minute until the sun comes up if he doesn’t let off some steam. 

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do) 

He has a thing for hotel rooms. Something about being able to make a mess and not have to be the one to clean the sheets.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going) 

He’s easy to get going. A bit of naughty banter, a little smolder in their look, a tug on his tie, any effort to look sexy on purpose and he readily falls for it.

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) 

Sex needs to be fun for him, so if his partner ends up crying for any reason he’s pulling a full stop. That also means he’s not into being degraded or doing it to his partner. Teasing is one thing, but if words get too sharp it stops being fun.

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

I feel redundant saying that Shinji likes giving oral. It’s obvious, like saying he’s blonde or skinny. Whether he’s on his knees or his partner is sitting on his face or they’re in some other more acrobatic position, he loves it. And because of that, he’s had far more practice than your average guy and has a world of benefits to show for it. He knows how to use that tongue ring. Though it’s kind of a chicken-or-egg scenario as to what came first, the piercing or the skill.

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) 

Optimum teasing requires he alternate both, which he does with mastery. He’ll go fast until his partner is good and wound up then slow down until they’re begging him to speed up again. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.) 

Quickies are the bread and butter of his sex life when he has a regular partner. (It’s harder to convince a booty call to come over just for that.) He’ll shoot for several throughout the week leading up to a prolonged session once they have the time and energy.

 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

He’s always willing to experiment, whether with new toys or new positions or sex in a new more risky place. He doesn’t want to get too comfortable with sex for too long.

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) 

I mentioned earlier that he has a quick recovery time. So even though he doesn’t last very long per romp, his overall time can be extensive.

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?) 

He has a small collection of toys even as a bachelor that he uses on himself and any casual partners he may have (strokers, various lubes, etc.) This collection only grows if he’s settled into a steady relationship. Of course, his favorite one is permanently in his mouth. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease) 

Shinji is a full time tease. Whether verbal or physical, privately or publicly, he’s always teasing. From jokes and sly butt pinches to unforgiving foreplay and dragging out his partners rise to orgasm. The thing is, he likes being teased as much as he likes teasing.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make) 

He’s not very loud, but he never shuts up, and I mean never. The banter is constant. He’ll be talking dirty right up until he falls asleep afterwards and then he’s probably talking dirty in his sleep. If he’s feeling really good he’ll devolve into single syllables.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) 

Shinji has a long skinny dick to go with his long skinny self. If he didn’t know how to use it so well he’d be in trouble. Also has a noticeable upward curve.

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?) 

While he’s always ready to go, he’s not going to pester his partner every time the mood strikes. He’s better at reading queues than that. Plus if he gave in every time he felt the urge he would end up with some wicked chafing. 


	12. Shuhei

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

No matter what kind of sex it is, he’s very cuddly after. Once the feel-good chemicals have settled he goes into caretaker mode, offering snacks or a bath or any other attention his partner may need to be as content as he is. (This goes double after rougher sex.)

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

It might be overplayed, but it’s true. Shuhei likes boobs and pecks. I’ll go a step further and say the part he loves most is actually their sternum, the space between his partners boobs or pecks where the skin is soft and thin and his face fits so perfectly.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He never upgraded from pinups. His imagination is so vivid that he never needed anything more hardcore than a swimsuit pic to fap to. The only thing he owns that passes for hardcore porn is a really old erotic manual, like a kama sutra, that talks about what we would now refer to as bdsm practices (bondage methods, flogging techniques, knife play tips, etc.)

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

No matter how experienced he is, he always gets panicky when sleeping with a new person. It’s like he forgets the considerable knowledge he does have. Once he gets into it though, it all comes back to him and his partner reaps the benefits.

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

I’m going to keep making the “this switches as much as he does” joke into oblivion. He’s just as happy holding his partner down as he is being ridden by them. He does tend to favor face-to-face positions though.

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

There’s a line between sex for fun and sex for connection that once he crosses, his emotions just overflow and he can’t help himself. It’s something his partner can feel in his touch. First he’ll sort of gush about his partner and how amazing they are and then he’ll get quiet, overwhelmed by his own emotions.

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Do I even need to say that he’s into bondage? The boy literally wears his kink around his neck. He loves the whole gambit of bdsm from bondage to impact play to knife play, and on and on. But the thing that cements it all for him is the trust that is so necessary for that kind of play.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He’s a people pleaser to a fault. He just wants his partner to be happy and enjoy themselves. Knowing they feel good really gets him really hot and sometimes he’ll get carried away trying to please them. (i.e. letting them spank him a little too hard, tying them up a little too tight, etc.)

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

See above joke. He loves pleasuring his partner and is very appreciative to receive in return. Just don’t expect him to do both at once. If his partner is going down on him he’ll be too busy moaning to reciprocate.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

This switches as often as he does (ha.) When he’s domming someone he’s pretty quiet, preferring to pay attention to the sounds they’re making. On the other hand, when he’s subbing he is so loud. Whining and keening and moaning with no shame or restraint.


	13. Shunsui

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

His after-sex ritual includes propping himself up on the pillows with his partner(s) stretched out beside him, pouring a couple more shots of sake, and maybe lighting a pipe of something mellow. It’s all as laid-back as can be.

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He has to be careful to cum in/on his partner or, if he’s going solo, into a washcloth or something because his cum is pretty thick and if it gets into his body hair it’s a pain to clean up.

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Shunsui’s another one not really prone to keep secrets. There’s not many things he’ll avoid or deny in conversation. Though he’s had fantasies about one too many of his female coworkers, a point not likely to come up in conversation.

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s a hairy guy in general, but his downstairs is extra thick and curly. He’s… inconsistent with his grooming. Every once in a great while he’ll trim it down short and then not think about it again for weeks or even months.

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

A lazy afternoon nap under a cherry tree with a bottle of sake may start and/or end with him rubbing one out. It’s just a convenient way to unwind. It’s not something he thinks about until he’s in a situation already convenient to do it.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Even if he’s always in flirt mode, he doesn’t really get going until things heat up. He’s very visually motivated, so watching his partner slowly shrug out of some beautiful silks will make his mouth water. Though he also really enjoys when his partner runs their nails over his skin, particularly his chest and sides.

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He’s firmly in the slow and sensual category. Even when his partner is on top he’ll encourage them to set an easy pace. If they’re still too eager he’ll flip them on their back and show them how it’s done. (Maybe even slower to prove a point.)

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He fades pretty fast once he cums so he’s in for one very long round; a couple hours of slow, heavy sex. Then maybe another not quite so drawn out round in the morning.

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Loves to tease. During the aforementioned multi-hour session he will bring his partner to the edge and let it fade just at least as often as he actually brings them to climax. “What’s the rush?” He’ll ask. “We have all night.” Then he’ll only tease them more if they try to push the pace.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s very quiet, not making much noise outside of necessary heavy breathing and purposeful humming. Even when he cums there’s not much more than a sigh to mark it. But he’ll still talk quite a bit, whispering sweet nothings and delivering a steady stream of compliments to his partner.

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He’s not a small guy in any dimension and his dick is no exception. The skin is slightly darker than on the rest of him. Around halfway up the shaft it gets slightly thicker to the tip.


	14. Starrk

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Pretty much the sole function of sex for Starrk is deeper intimacy. He presses his body against theirs as much as possible, wrapping his arms around them, and gazing into their eyes. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

I’ve talked before about about the ‘anti-kink’- about tantric sex, and Starrk embodies it more than any other character. The goal isn’t to climax, in fact it’s to have sex slowly over an extended period of time while focusing on your partner and your shared energy.  

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Teasing takes a lot of energy, which he doesn’t have. He’s less interested in winding his partner up to beg for him than he is to just give himself over to them. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s very quiet, very restrained. Other than vital breathing sounds, he’ll talk in low tones, telling his partner exactly what they mean to him and how they make him feel. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Starrk has virtually no sex drive. It doesn’t cross his mind until he’s curled up with his partner, their body pressed against his. In those moments where feels content and safe he thinks “I want to be even closer to them.”


	15. Szayelapporo

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Any aftercare received from Szayel will be (to him) an extension of sex, of play. Half the fun of messing up his partner is stitching them back together at the end. He’ll act the diligent doctor, dabbing stinging ointment on cuts and scrapes, rubbing salve on bruises, prescribing a medication that may or may not actually be for the pain. (Beware, offers to ‘check on’ how they’re healing are really just foreplay for the next session.)

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Well, he’s a self-proclaimed perfect being, so every part of him is perfect, of course. His favorite part of his partner is their belly, or rather, its contents. Whether covered in chisled abs or soft rolls, it makes no difference, he fixates on it. Which organs can he press on to bring pain? To bring pleasure? What can he fill up their empty spaces with?

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

It’s generous to call it “missionary” but he likes his partner strapped to a table, suspended, or otherwise tied up, helpless, and (di)splayed out for him. He tends to bind their hands over their head for better access to their torso. 

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

While he might be laughing, there’s no humor. If his partner whines too much he’ll laugh mockingly, and if they have a reaction he particularly likes he might laugh maniacally. He’s very intense, methodical, and sadistic. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

There’s a steep power imbalance here that kind of precludes intimacy. He’ll know the smallest and most minute details of his partner’s mind and body, but they won’t know a thing about him that he doesn’t purposefully reveal. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He goes full throttle on the lifestyle kinks. His partner is his possession and he gets to decide what’s best for them. They’re his full-time patient/test subject. 

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His lab (shocker) Or maybe the special side-lab he’s purposed specifically for using with his partner. That way he can leave them tied up and wanting while he runs an unrelated test in the other room with no worries of cross-contamination.

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He loves walking his partner on the line between pleasure and pain. Finding pleasure despite pain, or feeling pain when there should be pleasure. The conflicted expression on their face when they don’t know whether to cry or moan is his favorite. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He is  _extremely_  skilled at oral and  ** _extremely_**  stingy about giving it. His partner has to have done something exceptional to warrant such a “reward.” 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He has a very measured, steady pace… until his partner cums on his dick. Then he loses it a little and goes as fast and rough as he can until he cums too. That definitely doesn’t mean it’s over though. He’ll slink off to recover while his partner waits in whatever state they happen to be in.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

See… when his partner is strapped to a table, he has all the time in the world. He can cum, recover, and fuck them again until he’s bored or otherwise satiated and lets them get up. So even though he doesn’t last very long once he’s inside his partner, there are a lot of rounds in store. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Oh god. So… so many. He invents toys and restraints and lubes and drugs regularly. (And not just for himself, for all of Las Noches. Sometimes he’ll test prototypes on his partner.) It’s not unusual for a single session to involve half a dozen various toys and a few drugs for sensitivity and mobility. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

During his above mentioned recovery time, he’ll leave his partner strapped to the table with two or three devices buzzing on their most sensitive parts. Then he’ll only remove what’s necessary for him to fuck them.  

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s pretty quiet, enough that his partner has to wonder what he’s thinking. He’s fairly talkative, but it’s mostly soft threats of what he’s about to do to them and some procedural “little pinch now” when he inserts a needle or something like that. The most dramatic sound he’ll make is a shaky moan at the moment he cums. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

It’s… quite high. Nigh constant. Honestly the location of his Hollow might affect his ability to feel gratified, so he has to have sex multiple times to get the same effect. 


	16. Toshiro

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Toshiro’s first priority after sex is always cleanup. He’ll wipe up any fluids before they have a chance to get sticky and push his partner towards the shower. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Since sperm is supposed to be “kept” at a few degrees below normal body temperature and Toshiro runs a few degrees lower than usual, it makes him very… healthy. Very fertile. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

If he’s having a particularly boring day at the office he’ll sometimes have these vivid fantasies about having sex with his partner on his desk. When he comes back to reality he’s mad at himself because it’s not something he would be able to do in real life, and now he’s all wound up with no sign of relief for hours. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

His most intimate moments come after sex and cleanup. It’s when he and his partner are softest, when he’s most likely to whisper sweet nothings and carry on about how good they are to him. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He’s attracted to class and composure, but the secret that they’re mischievous behind closed doors. Overt public shows of affection don’t do it for him, but a quick wink that no one else sees, a subtle squeeze of his wrist, or a hint of the perfume they know he loves and his heart rate spikes. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He can dish out more verbal teasing than he can take, but even that’s a very controlled amount. Physical teasing is even worse. He’ll tolerate very little from his partner but he’ll tease them until they beg if he’s in the mood. 

 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Toshiro’s late growth spurt came through for him in a lot of ways. He’s longer than average with average girth and his balls tend to sit high and tight even when it’s warm out (see above.)


	17. Ulquiorra

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He’s morbidly fascinated and slightly irked by the existence of cum. Like. Hollows cannot breed. Why is cum a thing. It’s messy and inconvenient. He’s so annoyed. 

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He treats his sex life in general as a dirty secret. If someone makes a comment about he and his s/o he’ll get snippy. Really it’s because he spent so much time scoffing at the other arrancar for their “superfluous” activities and doesn’t want to admit that he’s doing it now too. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He’s oddly aroused by what he doesn’t understand, by the mysterious and the enigmatic. Sex is one of those things to him and the deeper he gets into it the more worked up he gets. So the first step is the tricky one, but after that he moves through it much easier. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

At first he’s very scientific and unsexy about giving oral. He’s not about to dive into something without understanding the mechanics, he doesn’t trust his instincts enough. So there are a lot of comedically direct questions. 

 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

He has zero vocal control during sex. That doesn’t mean that he’s constantly loud, just that he’s too wrapped up in his thoughts to pay attention to restraining himself. Mostly it’s small gasps and coughing moans, but if he’s held at the edge of orgasm for very long he can get quite loud. 


	18. Yumichika

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s a big one for basking in the afterglow. If he’s had a chance to do his favorite activity of overstimulating his partner, he’ll bring them down slowly. Put out the candles, crack a window, rub their skin to settle their nerves, etc. 

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

It’s no secret that Yumichika loves his own face, but he’s even more partial to his hair. He loves his partner to play with it. It’s much the same on his partner, he loves their beautiful face and covering it with kisses. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

There have only been a handful of people in his life who have been worthy of his time. It isn’t enough to be beautiful, they have to compassionate and elegant and the list goes on. So when he finds one of those people he holds on to them for a long time. Of course, they deserve nothing but the best and he’s going to make sure he does all he can to deliver it, no matter how much research and experimentation that takes. 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

He likes positions like cradle and bow, where he and his partner are face to face but can lean away for a better view. He’s also fond of the aphrodite. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s a sucker for the romantic and the opulent. There will be candles and scented oils and flower petals on a regular basis because he likes them. If his partner does too it’s a huge bonus. Then once he gets into it he will pick apart exactly what he loves and adores about his partner and it does get very… intimate. Potentially uncomfortable as he talks about traits they maybe never thought anyone noticed. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

His primary attraction is visual, but what really gets him going are  _displays_. Meaning things his partner does deliberately to get his attention. The more grand and purposeful the better. New lingerie, that extra step with their makeup, posing enticingly in a door frame, or worst of all, touching themselves. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’d much rather receive. If he’s going to manually pleasure his partner he’d rather use one of the toys mentioned below. He’s a gentle receptor though, constantly stroking his partner’s hair and saying not to push themselves. He definitely doesn’t want them gagging or choking on his dick. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He likes to take it slow. The better to draw out the sweetest moments and take in every detail. Plus he’d rather not get overly sweaty. 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He owns a few, but only the most tasteful. Glass or carved jade, practically sculptures in their own right. And silk, of course, if some softness is required. He’d rather use them on his partner, but won’t hesitate to use them on himself if he doesn’t have someone.  

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

While there’s a healthy dose of verbal/flirty teasing public, when it gets to the bedroom he’d rather cut to the chase. Instead of dragging everything out he wants to drive his partner right to the top. That way he has more time to get them there again and again. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

While he’s not screaming for more, he’s not holding back either. He doesn’t want to drown out his partner. If he’s in charge he needs to know they like what he’s doing to them. If they’re pleasuring him he needs to hear that oh-so-necessary praise.

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

When he has sex he accepts nothing less than perfection, meaning he and his partner will be thoroughly satiated after every session. The same goes when he masturbates. Thanks to this diligence he can go a good stretch of time before he starts craving again. 

 

 


End file.
